


lost chances

by WattStalf



Series: Nonconvember 2020 [16]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Rape, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: The worst part, Marnie thinks, is that Gloria has to watch.
Series: Nonconvember 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982671
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	lost chances

Gloria is just restrained, while Marnie is the one forced to strip by the man holding her. The two of them were just walking together, when they were jumped by the strangers, and quickly overpowered, their Pokemon defeated, leaving the two of them defenseless as the men made very clear what it was that they were after. And now Marnie will be the first to have to deal with that, no matter how she may try to fight and protest.

It is hard to pinpoint what the worst part about this is, because of all it is terrible beyond words, but if she had to pick one thing that fills her with nothing but despair, it is the fact that Gloria is here with her. Gloria is here, and will soon suffer the same fate as her, because Marnie is weak and could not protect her. And that alone makes her feel terrible, but the fact that she is weak, that she had to look weak in front of Gloria, the person that she wants to impress most in the world…she really can’t bear that.

She does not want Gloria to see her like this, not at all, but she is stripped down, the air cold on her naked body, her clothes all laying in a heap on the ground, her dress dirtied beneath the hand-me-down jacket she still doesn’t quite fit, and her panties discarded, a little ripped, from how rough he was as he took them off of her, getting impatient because she is still in her boots, and it was a pain to take them past her boots.

And now that she is naked, she knows what he is going to do to her, and knows that she has no choice, no way to fight it. Silent tears roll down her cheeks as she realizes that she has to give in now, that the battle is over before it begins, and that Gloria is going to be made to watch the way she is defiled, and after that, Marnie will probably have to watch them do the same thing to Gloria, all because she was too weak to fight, too weak to save the two of them.

She is pathetic, and Gloria will certain never come to like her now.

But her crush quickly becomes the least of her concerns, as the man forces her to bend over, kicking her legs apart so that he can keep them spread. If she starts to stumble, he steadies her, not letting her collapse, keeping her hips level with his cock, so that he can rub the tip of it against her virgin pussy, teasing her as he does, asking her if she’s ever done this before, not needing her to answer to know that she is a virgin. He knows damn well, just from looking at her, perfect at picking out his victims.

“Let’s not waste anymore time,” he says. “I’ve never had the chance to fuck a little Spikemuth slut before, so this should be a lot of fun. I’ve heard you lot are all really loud…let me hear how you yell.” As he says that, he pushes forward, filling her all at once, not bothering to take things slow as he penetrates her, and Marnie screams just like he wants her to.

Gloria winces and Marnie screams, unable to hold back anymore, and unable to hide all of her weakness. There is nothing strong about her in this moment, as she gives in entirely, having no fight left in her and having absolutely no choice about her fate. This is inescapable, and as he starts thrusting into her, pain ripping through her whole body, she can only scream and sob, jerked forward and back by each thrust of his hips.

She wants to impress Gloria, wants to make Gloria like her so that the two of them can get closer. Tonight, she might have even confessed to her, but there is no hope of that now, no hope of anything at all between the two of them. After the way that she has let Gloria down, after Gloria has seen her like this, Marnie will be lucky if she is even able to look at her again. When she cries, she cries not just from the pain, but from mourning, because she knows that she has lost any chance at happiness with Gloria, lost it all at once, and it all completely out of her control.

The physical pain can take her mind off of the emotional pain, so she decides to give into that entirely, and to just let herself _hurt_ , to scream and wail and forget about the fact that Gloria is watching it all, to forget about all of the things that she wanted to be able to do with Gloria. This is her fate now, so she accepts it, and lets the pain rule her, lets it take over everything, so that nothing else remains. Behind her, he continues to pound into her, rough and merciless, groaning happily as he brags to his friend about how tight she is, how good of a fuck she is.

“I hope her little friend is just as fun.”

Gloria is going to face the same fate, she remembers, and that brings her out of her daze for a moment. If only she could have done something to save her, to make sure that she was spared. Maybe she was powerless in every other regard, but if she could have saved Gloria, she might have been able to take some satisfaction out of what has happened. Instead, she is as miserable as can be, and even the pain is not enough to distract her from the guilt of knowing that it is all her fault that Gloria is going to be defiled in the same way.

His grip tightens as he comes inside of her, moaning as he fills her up, but Marnie can’t even bring herself to worry about that part. Nothing can be worse than what she has gotten Gloria into, and she no longer cares about what happens to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
